tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Libaterran Tribes
This page lists the tribes exclusive to Libaterra. Following the Reactor Core Explosion and the Faerfolc Rampage near the end of the Great War, many of these tribes are thought to be extinct or near extinct, although some, such as the Sarquil, have made a resurgence in the chaotic years after the Cataclysm. Fraquid The Fraquid are a breed of elves who live on Traquine, the northern snow planes of Libaterra, and are an intelligent and magically gifted people who have adapted to cold weather. They dislike the use of weapons other than those made by other Fraquid, and weapons are often handed down through family lines as an inheritance. All Fraquid have pointed ears, white hair and blue eyes, and some have blue veins that protrude from under the skin on certain parts of their body, a fact which has made others call them "snow elves". They believe they lie outside the boundaries of any government's control and fight against anyone who dares try to invade their land. They used to largely support the Rebels in the early years of the Libaterran Civil War, but after the devastating years of the Yamatian Invasion, Faerfolc Rampage and the Cataclysm, they have lost all allegiance and simply fight for themselves. They can be quite sadistic at times and enjoy inflicting pain upon the opposing side more than anything else, no matter who their enemy is. According to them they simply follow their gods' teachings which promote pragmatism and occasional brutality to get the job done. The Fraquid do not believe in injuring "family" and will not attack other Fraquid unless attacked themselves. They boast that this fact has led their overall murder count on Traquine to be zero and has made them prosperous as a result, but many outsiders doubt these claims and instead believe the Fraquid just want to paint themselves and their culture in a more positive light. Most of the Fraquid worship the gods Ito and Gormin, naming one of their towns after the latter. These two gods promote different ideals, Ito being a peaceful Snow Goddess of the Watchful Eye and Gormin being a War God. The career choices of the Fraquid thus break off into these two forks: the Way of the Sword or the Way of the Watchful Eye, in other words becoming either warriors or mages, respectively. This is the way it has always been for the Fraquid and though some of their kind do not follow these two ways, it is rare to find a Fraquid who does not worship either Ito or Gormin in some fashion. Notable Fraquid *Canyatir Malufind - ranger *Mabale Andalu - envoy *Naberius - Master of Magestar Fraquid Towns *Gormin (city) *Luma *Medina Hisakata Elves The Hisakata Elves are a demonic tribe with elven traits exclusive to Libaterra although many have relocated to Yamato after the Cataclysm. They have chosen to remain mostly hidden from view, honing their skills inside the clan's village of Kirsa. Once a clan with proud red wings, bright blue eyes, elvish looks and horns, breeding of the Hisakatas with mostly elves has led to the wings and horns receeding, and eye colour becoming more variable. The small, feathery red wings they now have are entirely useless, and the race have retained little of their demonic bloodlust, though during battle they are fierce and terrifying opponents because a trace of it still remains in instinct. It is still a tradition of the tribe to drink the blood of fallen opponents. The Hisakata elves were discovered by the Yamatians on their campaign during the invasion of Libaterra, and a deal was made that if the Yamatians did not destroy or injure the clan or Kirsa in any way, the clan would be Yamato's to call upon whenever they were needed. It was a deal born out of a race tired of having to defend their own home town, and though the Hisakatas would stick to their word in being there if the Yamatians called, they would also not be as loyal as the Yamatians would wish them to be. An independent clan, they do not take lightly to being told what to do. They ran their town efficiently and it was self contained, and though some members of the clan ventured out into the outside world to make their name, most preferred to stay in their home town. Humans feared them for their demonic nature, but elves seemed to tolerate them somewhat more than half-elves with human blood. After the Cataclysm, the majority of the surviving Hisakatas relocated to Yamato. Many of them lost their lives in the clashes between the demon hordes, and it's currently unknown how many, if any, of them are still alive. Notable Hisakata *Kin Hisakata - mercenary Hisakata Towns *Kirsa Itica The Itica were a race of cat-people exclusive to Libaterra, thought to be a mutation of elves. They had golden/blue eyes, tails, ears and humanlike hands, with longer, stronger nails. They were often quite tall, though not tall as the Sarquil, with proud yet nurturing demeanors. The Itica were viciously hunted and slaughtered throughout their tragic history, thought by many to be freaks or demons. After being betrayed by one of their own and driven to the brink of extinction, they rarely ventured outside their Sanctuary. In the years after the Cataclysm, many surviving Itica relocated to Khrima Island in Aison until parts of the island sank due to a destructive spell cast in 1017 AE, after which the surviving Itica were left wandering once more. Notable Itica *Kuro Neko - adventurer and member of the Second Age's Grand Alliance *Misao Otomo - traitor who sold out the Itica *Shiro Neko - High Cleric of the Groovy One and leader of the Itica refugees in Aison Itica Towns *Sanctuary Sarquil The Sarquil are a race of barbarian humans who live in the southern desert of Libaterra. They live in tribes except in the city of Vanna. They can withstand great temperatures and can supposedly go for days without drinking or eating. The Sarquil are a strong race of warriors and have great pride in their tribes. Most Sarquil are not adept at magic and that is why they fear mages. Very few venture outside of the blistering heat of the desert except in times of war; those that do move from their homes usually become bodyguards and mercenaries. Tribes may, from time to time, clash with other tribes, but this is nothing out of the ordinary for the battling Sarquil. The Sarquil are a tall race (they believe it was because their ancestors had their heads held high with pride) and are very muscle bound. Boys train to become warriors at the tender age of seven and continue training their whole lives, but girls begin training at the later age of 13. Oddly, these warrior tribes are matriarchal and are collectively led by one woman whom they consider their queen, or sultana. Every year, however, any young woman of 18 can challenge the sultana to a duel and should she die, the challenger takes the throne. The Sarquil tribes survived the Reactor Core Explosion in Libaterra, albeit barely, and in these tumultous times the Sultana of Vanna and her Black Guard grew stronger and eventually united the bickering tribes into a loose alliance. The united Sarquil tribes led by Vanna became collectively known as the Sultanate of Karaganda. After the Battle of Vanna, the Sarquil are currently living in exile in Alent. Notable Sarquil *Adela al-Saif - High Cleric of Artemicia, former Sultana of Vanna *Azriel al-Zarar - Grand Vizier of Vanna *Javan al-Kassis - merchant *Khalid al-Saif - Sultan of Vanna Sarquil Towns *Daninka *Kilm *Ruknir *Urimna *Vanna *Yunefas Simoe The Simoe are a tribe of humans exclusive to the river basins of Libaterra. Their skin is often a light mocha color, sometimes darker, and their eyes can be anything from green to grey to purple. Their faces are intentionally scarred after birth with their tribe's markings, which are painted and repainted again and again. They were said to have been descended from the same blood lines as the Sarquil, and some speculate that the Black Guard of Vanna may have in fact descended from those Simoe tribes who once lived in the desert and whom the Sarquil conquered centuries ago. The Simoe are peaceful for the most part but very superstitious, and try not to actively have any contact with those outside their own race. They keep close to the water, realizing its importance as a life-giving substance, and worship the deities of water above all else. They do not drink without first annointing their heads with small droplets of the water, for they believe that this is a way of sending thanks to the water spirits. Notable Simoe *Sand Family - warriors *Vitani - Captain of the Black Guard Simoe Towns *Diduma *Faerine *Opinim Sinlarine The Sinlarine are a human tribe exclusive to Libaterra. They are a race of "ghost people," with the ability to see and speak to the dead. Most Sinlarine clans follow the religion of the ghost, and worship the dead, which is why many Sinlarine choose to become shamans. They have festivals every year throughout the cities of Libaterra to honour the dead, most notably the Day of the Damned, and it would not be unusual to see at least one Sinlarine in any city's graveyard at any time you visit. They are sometimes feared because of their relation to the dead, but are more often than not embraced by the community at large due to their music and charming nature. They are very lyrical people, with a great love of music, song and dance, although they can show a more brutal side as well which is best shown in their famous Tsèni Tournaments. The Sinlarine all have dark hair and sallow skin, with a rather Yamatian look about them. Most of their women are beautiful, and their men heavily built. They tend to travel about a lot, and are quite sociable. Notable Sinlarine *Bronach Clan - shamans *Cailleach Bheur - witch *Finian Clan - shamans *Mairin Clan - shamans *Strahan Clan - shamans Underfoot The Underfoot were a variant of dwarves exclusive to Libaterra. They were a very short people, the tallest a little over 3 feet. They were usually quite rotund, and many of them, while honorable, were drunken, foul-mouthed creatures who lived in small farming communities. The Underfoot had no religion or leader, simply living their lives as they pleased. See also *Libaterra *Libaterra Map (Distreyd Era) *Peoples *Races Category:Libaterra Category:Third Age